Prueba
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Suele suceder que antes del casamiento, los novios tengan que superar ciertas pruebas... una pequeña emboscada de Noin tratará de sacudir las dudas de Relena ante su inminente boda con Heero. 1xR -mención Zechs x Noin.


**Gundam Wing así como sus personajes (sexys personajes) pertenecen a Masashi Ikeda y Sunrise, yo sólo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado ver… u.u**

* * *

**Prueba.  
by Hana Hime.**

-Qué hermoso clima les ha tocado para la fecha... –susurró Lucrezia Noin sorbiendo su té Mariage Freres Darjeeling.

-Sí, gracias a Dios por eso. Así no tendremos que hacer la fiesta a cubierto –accedió la joven Relena Peacecraft apoyando la taza de porcelana sobre el correspondiente platito.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en la terraza de la reconstruida mansión Peacecraft, tomando el tradicional té de las cinco de la tarde, aprovechando el único día de paz que tendrían antes de la boda entre la pacifista y el piloto Gundam.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayan decidido casarse –confesó la ex instructora de OZ a la joven rubia.

-¿Tan difícil es de creer, en serio? –inquirió la joven con una calma sonrisa.

-Bueno, nadie duda de sus sentimientos, obviamente, pero... –se interrumpió la pelicorta mirando la borra del té en lo profundo de la taza.

-¿Si?

-Ustedes no han convivido... apenas si se han visto en el tiempo que él ha tenido entre misión y misión, y... –hesitó Noin bajando la mirada –no es fácil la convivencia señorita. Temo que se estén apresurando, aún cuando sé que no está en su naturaleza el precipitarse al momento de tomar decisiones importantes... al menos ya no –sonrió la ex soldado recordando viejas épocas.

Relena no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa. Sus días de meterse en la pelea entre dos Gundams con un simple avión, o de enfrentarse sólo con su carácter frente a personas armadas habían terminado hace mucho; en el mismísimo momento en que había empezado a salir con el piloto. Heero jamás permitiría que ella volviera a arriesgarse así.

-Es cierto que no hemos convivido... pero entiéndelo Noin, no concibo pasar el resto de mi vida con otra persona que no sea él. Sé que mucha gente de nuestra posición elige casarse en son de crear importantes vínculos políticos u económicos, renegando del vínculo que verdaderamente debería ser la base del matrimonio... pero a mí todo eso no me importa.

-Nadie niega eso señorita... –se sonrió la morena cruzándose de piernas –sólo digo que la convivencia con un piloto, en especial alguien como Heero, no será fácil.

-¿Crees que tenga algún mal hábito que me espante o viceversa, que yo lo tenga? -preguntó Relena socarronamente.

-Miles de ellos –respondió Noin ante la desconcertada mirada de la ex reina del mundo –tú no eres piloto Relena y aún desde antes de que evitara que mataras a Lady Une, siempre has tenido la conciencia limpia. Los pilotos cargamos en nuestra alma con las vidas de aquellas personas que hemos matado en la guerra. ¿Sabías que solemos tener terrores nocturnos? Zechs los padece noche por medio y yo cada tanto.

La expresión de la rubia se desencajó al escuchar dichas palabras.

-¿Sabes acaso del llamado 'síndrome del pistolero'? ¿Sabes de los constantes Jet Lag? ¿Sabes lo que es simplemente pasear por algún lado y reconocer a la familia de alguien cuya vida robaste? ¿Sabes de los desórdenes alimenticios? ¿De los microsueños? ¿Sabes del entrenamiento que Heero ha recibido?

La joven Peacecraft sentía sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas al comprender por fin las palabras de su guardiana. A pesar de lo que Noin creyera, ella sabía de todas esas cosas. Había visto todos y cada una de esos síndromes y problemas en la rutina de Heero y los demás pilotos, pero había pasado con ellos tan poco tiempo que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que era parte del día a día de ellos. Lo había confundido con la ansiedad antes de la batalla.  
Las náuseas amenazaron con invadirla al pensar lo que debía ser padecer semejante sufrimiento todos los días, pero se recompuso a base de determinación.

-He visto algo de eso en Heero... pero es igual Noin. Aún si tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida abrazándolo durante las noches para que se le pasen los terrores, así tenga que acomodar mi reloj de sueño al suyo para acompañarlo durante los Jet Lag, así tenga que ir junto a él al nutricionista para que pueda comer sanamente y no en porciones tamaño pájaro; así y todo... yo amo a Heero.

-¿Y es todo lo que importa, verdad? –inquirió la ex soldado con los ojos brillantes de orgullo.

Puede que Relena no entendiera mucho acerca de algunas cosas, pero una de sus mejores virtudes era su perseverancia. Si ella no entendía algo investigaba, si algo no le salía bien practicaba. Siempre hacia adelante en pos de la superación.

-Ahora estás entendiendo... –sonrió la rubia al mismo tiempo que Pagan anunciaba la llegada de los señores.

-Noin... –saludó Heero apareciendo detrás de Zechs, para luego acercarse a su futura esposa –Relena...

Como siempre que el piloto decía su nombre con ese tono, las delicadas mariposas alzaron vuelo dentro del estómago de la ex reina del mundo. Gracias a Dios ella no era de sonrojarse, porque si no estaría segura de que viviría con la cabeza de un tomate toda su vida.

-Heero... –respondió ella al momento que el piloto tomaba asiento a su lado.

Apenas habiéndose él acomodado, tomó la mano de la pacifista, la llevó a sus labios y la retuvo entre las suyas, como si fuera una joya inexorable.

-¿Todo bien en tu día? –inquirió el joven dibujando círculos con sus pulgares en la mano de ella.

-Absolutamente... ¿Y tú?

Noin y el recién llegado Zechs sólo podían mirar, entre curiosos y asombrados, cómo dos personas absolutamente diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidas, parecían aislarse tan fácilmente del resto del mundo sólo con tener al otro a su lado.

-¿Y...? –cuestionó el ex Barón Relámpago a su mujer sin apenas levantar la voz.

-Estarán bien. Más que bien –resolvió la pelicorta, logrando tranquilizar al rubio platinado que había solicitado un 'informe de situación' de la pareja –Ella entiende a lo que se enfrenta y créeme, ella... no, el amor que ella siente por él, pasará por sobre todo.

Era imposible no notar lo mucho que se querían, aún con lo reservados que eran ambos.

La joven pareja había pasado satisfactoriamente la prueba de los maquiavélicos guardianes Peacecraft. Al menos por el momento...


End file.
